Anything You Want
by yaoifan124
Summary: Happy Birthday, Luffy! It's Luffy's birthday and Zoro is going to show his "gift" to his captain! What's this? I don't think Zoro quite expected this from his Captain! Zoro's POV;; Seme!Luffy Uke!Zoro;; Rated M for ice cold lemonade;; Enjoy!


**A/N:: **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY!**

**Have an amazing birthday!**

**Everyone! I hope you enjoy this lemony-ness~!**

* * *

**Anything You Want**

"Come on, Marimo!"

"Shut it, curly-q!"

"Zoro, we haven't been able to land for the past two weeks and we need to get him something." Usopp spoke out in haste as it was the morning of May fifth.

"Me as a gift does not count for everyone; that is my gift to the captain. You all have to figure out something else." I crossed arms with my eye glaring to them all.

"We will prepare a set out for you two for the whole day, after the feast of course." Nami blabbered out as she was still in her pajamas, very revealing and surprisingly the cook did not twirl in admiration. I knew the blonde was more interested in a certain long nose but was not sure if he had admitted to the other yet… Though the cook did tell me about Usopp's birthday gift he gave him. Did they continue on from there?

"Luffy-bro will be hurt knowing we haven't yet."

"You know he would just be as happy with the company." Nami swatted the air with a hand at my statement with a sharp glare.

"Not when it's compared to your _gift_." A snort left me and suddenly we heard running feet and shouts from a certain captain. "Just hold him off until we reach the island this evening!" She stressed her words as we knew the certain birthday boy was in search of us all.

"_Fine_, I will distract him after we eat, but you better not say anything about us arriving or I will slice you all up!" A finger jabbed towards them all as I knew how Luffy got when we arrived to an island and he will be half expecting gifts before going on land.

"I will take your debt away as payment!" The witch stated and I rolled my eye before moving to exit the room.

"Zoro!" The door closed behind me as I knew they needed to escape and prepare for other things. A body latched to me as I soon turned to make my way away from the room. "Where is everyone?"

"What, the shitty cook isn't in the kitchen?" I could almost feel the mentioned man's aura of rage wave off of him.

"Nope! I can't find anyone!"

"I'm sure they are here somewhere."

"Let's look! Let's look!" Bounces left my captain as he grinned wide and had a hand hovering over his eyes to gaze around.

"Hai, hai."

* * *

"Anything you want, Captain." Eyes peered up at me as the aquarium room had been set up for us and Luffy seemed surprised in the least; hell, I was since they had threw a mattress down with pillows and of course a sheet over the mattress.

"Anything?"

"It's your birthday, and the birthday boy gets what he wants." I told him with a smirk as a slight remembrance of my past birthday.

"Okay… put your bandana on then." One of my eyebrows quirked up, but nonetheless I followed the order and put it on. "Take your shirt off." My hands tugged the material off as he watched me do it and a tongue peeked out to lick those pink lips.

Once the material found the ground, a hand tugged at my band and I snorted. I carefully removed my swords and placed them against the wall before I felt hands on my stomach. Eyes scanned my scarred body as he soon grasped my wrist and tugged me to the bed. We took our shoes off, mine taking longer since they are boots, and he had taken residence against a pile of pillows. This grabbing motion was made at me as I soon crawled along the soft surface and was before him. Red found cheeks as he tugged my arm with legs moving out and I chuckled.

"What is it, Captain?" More tugs were made as I soon rested my hands on either side of his hips and leaned forward. "I don't know what you want if you don't voice the command."

"You know what I want." Pleading eyes flashed to me as he was never one to dirty talk and I thought it was cute.

"Hmph, as you wish, Captain." My hands moved to line up his sides to then grasp red fabric and begin tugging it open to reveal all of him. "Do you want your shirt off?"

The body arched lightly and I lifted him to me so I could slide the article of clothing off. Soft grunts left him as I was slow with my ministrations and soon the offending shirt, along with the yellow cloth, was to the side. I rested him back with lips pressing to a shoulder and began trailing his body as hands worked on getting the shorts undone. A light moan left him as my tongue came out to graze the silky, scarred skin that his rubber powers offered. Abs appeared before my mouth as I sucked delicately to string out moans and I gazed up to his bright face. Shorts found knees as I continued to tug them off and soon let them drop from my grip.

"Z-Zoro…" The groan left him as I sucked at the base of his standing erection and it twitched at the treatment I gave. Thighs shifted against my head and I chuckled with hands grasping trembling thighs before pressing them open. My tongue licked along the base to find the balls and began to suck on one. Moans trailed out of him with eyes glazed over with lust as he watched with fingers gripping the sheets.

"N-no, I want…" Cheeks flared as he eyed me and I pulled away to chuckle before a tongue flicked at the plump head showing. A groan left him as I did it and the body shifted towards me more. My lips found the head and I began suckling on it to draw out moans of pleasure as his body shook. "Mmmh, Zoro." Fingers grasped my hair tightly with resistance showing as I knew he wanted me to go farther. My mouth took him in more as I slowly began to bob my head with my eye closing. "Zoro?" I hummed and caused a shuddering moan to leave him before popped off the member.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Can I—?" Eyes flickered to me in curiosity and I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"_Can you_?"

"Can I top Zoro?" A snort left me as I figured as much and moved to sit back on my calves.

"If that's what the Captain wants." Hands grabbed my wrists as he eyed me carefully and he sat up to scoot to me.

"I want Zoro lying on his back though." A hard look came from me at the mention of the position and I saw him shift to soon have me on my back.

"Luffy."

"I want to see Zoro's face… you never let me do it with you facing me." Hands tugged at my pants as he was sliding them down to let my boner out before fully off my body. A frown was on me as I did not like this one bit, but knew I was supposed to be doing anything.

"I just don't like too." A hiss left me when fingers glided the hard flesh that twitched in appreciation.

"Well, it's what I want." The snap from the top of a bottle of lube had me crossing my arms in defeat as I really had no choice. "Why doesn't Zoro like to this way?" A hand grasped my ankle to shift it up and something cold slicked my entrance.

"I just don't." My eyebrows furrowed as I groaned from the feeling of two fingers pressed into me on the first go. The body above me shifted to rub our erections together as I felt the fingers push farther in and I groaned out.

"Move your arms." A huff left me as I shifted them to grasp his shoulders as I forced the heat wanting to take place in my cheeks. Lips pressed to my collarbone and I shifted my head up to allow him access before a jolt went through me. A pant left me as I closed my eye and the heat made it past the barrier I had up. My hands gripped as I bit my lip at the coursing pleasure of his fingers against my prostate with rubs. "I love you, Zoro."

A groan left me as a third finger joined in and I threw my face sideways as I tried to keep my breathing under control. As impatient as Luffy was he pulled the fingers out and I felt something else press to abused hole. This shudder left me as he pressed in and I let my eye focus on the lounge against the aquarium. Teeth snatched a nipple and I felt my body jolt into an arch as fingers tug into rubbery skin.

"Nn, you're tight…" The complaint had a moan with it as he was pleased with the grip, but also wanted me to lighten up a little.

My breathing had become irregular and I let my breaths leave my nose as I trembled from the intrusion. It was not painful in the least, but the discomfort there had taken residence along with pleasure shooting through my spine. When he paused, I knew he was all the way in and I felt hands grasp my face. My head was pulled to face him and he frowned with a thumb tugging my lip away from my teeth.

"No, Zoro has to let out his moans." A pant left me when I released the lip and my eye gazed to him as he let his tongue line dry lips. Fingers gripped my hair through the bandana as he gazed fully onto my face and then he shifted. The shift in my body showed to enjoy it and I tried to turn my head away. "No, I wanna see Zoro's face." Hips kept up on a slow pace of thrusts and I noticed his change of idea. One hand stayed in my hair as the other moved to beside my head and then a rough thrust found me and my prostate. A gasp left me as I closed my eye and threw a hand up to push his face away. "Zoro?"

"I refuse."

"Why won't you look at me when I top?" The lump in my throat was shoved down by saliva I had built up and I panted lightly.

"I'm fucking _embarrassed_, okay?!" I stated up loudly as I felt the heat in my face heighten and he moved the hand from my hair to the hand on his face.

"Zoro…" I peered away as he moved my hand and then released it to pull my face back. "I'm always embarrassed too, but I know you like viewing my face, so I push through it." Brown eyes stared at me as I made contact and I let a shaky breath out.

"I don't like to."

"It's not so bad." A surprised moan left me as he shifted roughly against me into my prostate and I felt lips on mine for a chaste kiss. "Just focus more on the pleasure and don't let it bother you."

Lips pressed to a cheek as hands moved to grab my hips and I let out a breathy moan when he picked back up on his harsh rhythm. Pants left me in between my moans as he knew very well I was not one for gentle loving and preferred the aggressive side. Grunts above me showed his own pleasure, but I couldn't focus on his face as my back was arched as I let my moans spill even louder from my lips. Pleasure shocked through me each time he thrust in and when my knees moved to my body it became deeper. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I gasped out a moan, but only got part of it came out as more moans flowed.

"F-fuck, Luffy." My fingers curled into the sheets as he kept at it.

"Pump yourself, Zoro." My mind was too far gone to realize the dirty words that left my captain's mouth. A rough grip was attached to my throbbing member as I felt myself near and tugged harshly with his thrusts. This jolt found me as I arched and let myself cum onto my body as I heard him let out a throaty moan as I knew my muscles tightened. "O-oh~, Zoro~!" I viewed his pleased face as he soon climaxed whilst letting out another moan of my name. A tremble left me as he pulled out after completely empting himself. Eyes peered down at me as we calmed our breaths, but he began to shudder a laugh out. "See? It's not bad at all!" A shy streak went through me as I soon tugged him down to let my lips find his. This pleased moan left him as he pressed against me to soon pull back to chuckle. "Again!" I wanted to sigh as it was rare for me to bottom more than once in a day, hell it was rare for me to even be bottom.

"If that is what the birthday boy wishes." A cheer came from him as I raised an eyebrow when I felt something twitch against me.

"I'm all excited now! I don't get to top very often!" A chuckle left him again as he pressed lips to mine before I felt a tug to my head. The bandana had been tossed to the side to momentarily distract me as I felt him press in to the hilt.

"Nngh, Kami, Luffy…"

"I love Zoro~!"

"I love you, too." A sharp gasp hit me as he snapped his hips before grinding into me.

* * *

"No, I'm fine staying right here." My fingers rubbed at my temple as I sat in the dining room where Luffy just opened everyone's presents up and wanted to explore the island.

"Why no—?" I gave a hard gaze before his hand found his mouth before moving to me with a grin. "Okay! We can explore some of it together tomorrow! See you tonight, Zoro!" Lips pressed to my cheek and I grumbled out incoherent things. "Come on, Usopp, Chopper!" The idiot trio left through the door and I drank some of alcohol before hearing a weird chuckle.

"So why is Mister Marimo staying back exactly?" A blue eye stared at me knowingly and I just grunt before facing away with more of my beverage sliding down my throat. Another weird chuckle came from him as a hand swatted out in humor, "to think such a muscled lug could be—"

"I'm about to give you another curl if you don't shut it, shitty cook!" I threatened with a glare and hands were out as if he was about to shrug, but refrained.

"Just stating facts."

"Pft, like you would be the top, princess!" Red flashed onto his face and he glared to me with a leg rising.

"How about I shove my foot up your ass? Though you might like that too much!"

"You son'uva—!" I withdrew my sword whilst standing and felt the throb in my lower back. The weakness in my legs made me sit back down with my sword finding wood and I groaned with a rub to my head.

"They always said hot tea helped soothe aches." The blonde spoke out and I gazed to see him turned away. I grunted out, but silently appreciated the beverage about to be prepared.

_Luffy is the devil when he tops._

_Never again will I let him do anything he wants._


End file.
